1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of hyperlinking to and printing hyperlinked content corresponding to radio or television program material. In particular, the invention relates to the field of hyperlinking to hyperlinked content corresponding to radio or television program material wherein the hyperlinking prints only pre-defined printable output of the hyperlinked content corresponding to the radio or television program material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio and television programs often broadcast content that is available to be hyperlinked to during the program. Prior art systems teach hyperlinking to content related to program material such as a coupon during an advertisement. Blackketter (U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,438); Estipona (U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,973); Bala, et al (US 20020056091).
Content hyperlinked to in said prior art systems is generally content that is printable. Adding printing utility to said prior art systems, however, would require adding print activation means on top of the existing hyperlink activation means in said prior art systems. It would be beneficial to combine activation of hyperlinking with activation of printing so that only one activation is required to activate both hyperlinking to and printing program-related content.
In addition, the portion of such content desirable for printing is typically less than the entire portion of the hyperlinked content. Consequently, said prior art systems teach against hyperlinking to said hyperlinked content wherein said hyperlinking prints pre-defined printable output of said predetermined hyperlinked content.